Reflejos
by Popy16
Summary: Ser fuerte no lo es todo.


**Reflejos.**

Inuyasha podía ver a la pequeña chica delante de él. Y no, él no estaba siendo despectivo, simplemente estaba siendo justo con sus ojos, ella era pequeña, incluso aunque no se la comparase con él. Aunque debía admitirlo, se veía bastante sexy toda concentrada y decidida, estaba bastante tentado a suspender esta idea ridícula que Kagome había tenido y llevarla a la copa de un árbol. Y no, él no estaba pensando en nada pervertido. Solo quería pasar el rato con ella, después de todo, esa fue una de las razones por las que había terminado aceptando luchar contra ella.

Era extraño tan solo pensarlo. ¿Luchar _contra_ ella? ¡Él había jurado protegerla con su vida! ¡Ellos eran el mejor jodido equipo del maldito mundo! Nadie podía contra ellos, tenían el poder, la confianza y la coordinación. Pero no. Ella quería probarse a sí misma que podía contra cualquier oponente, ¿y a quien eligió? Pues a él, claro. Keh.

¿Pensaba que le gustaba esto? Definitivamente había intentado negarse lo suficiente como para que quedase claro que NO ESTABA DE ACUERDO. Oh, pero ella había insistido. " _Después de todo este tiempo, necesito saber si he logrado mejorar en algo"_ , eso es lo que había dicho, aparte de las infinitas amenazas de sientate's que recibió.

Su estómago se revolvió. No quería hacerlo, porque después de todo este tiempo, él también había cambiado. Antes, no hubiese tenido el más mínimo inconveniente en luchar con ella, demostrándole cuan inferior era por ser humana. Quizá después de un año de estar con ella también hubiese querido luchar, aunque para demostrarle que él era fuerte y podría cuidarla. Ahora ya habían pasado tres años, todo lo que quería hacer era que olvidase el único impedimento para que estuviesen juntos: que él era un hanyou. Su fuerza anormal seguramente se lo recordaría.

-¿Estás listo?-le gritó la chica, desde el otro lado del claro.

-Solo tengo que inmovilizarte, ¿cierto? Luego prometiste dejarme en paz.-le recordó.

-¡No hables como si fuese a ser muy sencillo!-lo regaño enojada.

Es que en realidad, sí iba a ser "muy sencillo". Era una humana, por todos los cielos, ni siquiera tenía su arco. ¡Era una jodida lucha cuerpo a cuerpo! Su principal miedo reapareció (en realidad nunca se fue), ¿Qué si la lastimaba?

-¡Ya!-le avisó la chica a la vez que se disparaba corriendo hacia adelante.

Llegó hasta él y lo intentó golpear en la mandíbula, pero él detuvo el golpe sosteniendo su puño.

-Kagome…-la miró a los ojos.-No creo que esto sea…

Otro puño voló hacia él y luego una patada, y otra, y otra.

-Mierda, Kagome.-dijo esquivando un golpe detrás de otro.

La chica no habló, siguió atacando sin detenerse, concentrada totalmente.

Inuyasha no dejaba de debatirse, _¿dejo que me golpee? Me matará si se entera que la dejé ganar. ¿Continúo cubriéndome? Se sentirá horrible si no puede alcanzarme al menos una vez._ ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entender que no era su culpa que él fuese más rápido? No es que ella fuese débil, pero era como comparar un león con una hormiga, éstas podrán ser muy fuertes pero nunca iban a poder derrotar a un león. Así era el mundo.

Siguió luchando hasta que decidió que era suficiente. Kagome estaba jadeando, había pasado al menos una hora, ya era jodidamente suficiente.

-Kag…-lo cortó.

-Cállate, puedo hacerlo.

Pero podía ver como estaba cada vez más exhausta, iba a terminar lastimándose a sí misma. Tenía que decidir, ¿su enojo o su tristeza? ¿Cuál de los dos era menos malo? ¡Feh, iba a tener muchas horas bajo tierra!

Cuando Kagome intentó asestarle una patada en las costillas él realmente intentó no cubrirse pero fue automático, ¡un reflejo, lo juraba! Había pasado mucho tiempo protegiéndose, jamás nadie había "jugado a pelear" siempre fue muy enserio y si él dejaba que alguien lo tocara entonces estaba muerto, todos siempre fueron muy enserio con la idea de herirlo. Sin embargo, aunque golpeó con su palma la pierna de Kagome, recibió un golpe mucho peor. La chica calló hacia atrás sobre su trasero por la pérdida de equilibrio. No se había lastimado, lo sabía, pero cuando lo miró, dolió. Porque ella tenía ese tipo de mirada derrotada que él había tenido por mucho tiempo cuando era un niño. Sabía lo que se sentía y no quería ese sentimiento en Kagome.

-Kagome, te dije que esta era una idea estúpida.

Ella miró hacia abajo, dejando que su flequillo cubriese sus ojos.

-Sí.-susurró.

Inuyasha cambió su peso de una pierna a la otra y miró hacia el cielo. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba teniendo que "abrir su corazón" para que Kagome estuviese feliz? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz si él mataba demonios y buscaba leña y ya? _Keh, mujeres_.

Se dejó caer a su lado, escondiendo las manos en su haori y mirando a cualquier lugar menos hacia ella.

-¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte que yo?-le preguntó.

-Nunca seré más fuerte que tú, eso lo sé. Solo no quiero ser tan débil.-murmuró.

-Tú eres fuerte. – y entonces se dignó a mirarla, ella le devolvió la mirada.-Solo que no en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con… -se tragó la palabra hanyou, no quería recordarla.- conmigo.

-¡No contará que tan fuerte puedo ser curando heridas cuando nos vengan a atacar!-dijo molesta.

Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Quién iba a atacarlos? ¿Hablaba en general o alguien la había amenazado? ¡¿Alguien se había atrevido?! ¡¿QUIÉN?! Todos en la aldea sabían que ella era suya… bueno, no suya _suya_ , pero quedaba claro que NADIE amenazaba a Kagome. NADIE se metía con Kagome. NADIE respiraba demasiado cerca de ella.

Un fuerte gruñido se escapó por su garganta.

-¿Quién?

Vio como Kagome lo miraba sin entender, así que aclaró.

-¿Quién te amenazó?- Ya podía sentir su sangre ardiendo y a su espada palpitando con necesidad, pero no. Usaría sus garras, pensó moviendo sus dedos, tenía que dejar bien claro para todos que nadie se mete con Kagome.

-Nadie hizo o me dijo nada, Inuyasha.-se apuró a responder.-Siempre hay demonios por los alrededores, quiero estar preparada por si alguno se le ocurre venir.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, tonta, yo te protegeré.-dijo algo más clamado ahora que sabía que nadie la había molestado.

-¡Ese no es el punto!-le gritó.

Kagome se levantó de un salto en lo que Inuyasha se quedaba mirándola sin entender, ¿Qué había dicho para molestarla así? Ella tenía que saber que no corría ningún riesgo estando con él, porque él la cuidaría, la protegería. Él estaba allí para ella siempre. ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo con ella? ¿Es que pensaba en irse? Se congeló. ¿Todo esto era porque quería irse lejos? ¿Sin él? ¿SIN ÉL?

-Espera, Kagome.-dijo corriendo detrás de ella.

La chica no se detuvo ni disminuyó su marcha, siguió pisando fuerte y él continuó persiguiéndola como un cachorro sin hogar, ¿tan dependiente a ella se había vuelto? Era patético, pero incluso peor era que no le importaba ser patético. Bueno, quizá un poco. Quizá prefería ser patético ante la menor cantidad de testigos posibles.

Jaló del brazo de Kagome, deteniéndola en su lugar.

-¿Por qué estás molesta?-sacudió un poco sus orejas, y vio como la vista de la chica se iban hacia ellas. Era un buen truco que había aprendido con el tiempo. Y sí, era jugar sucio pero ¡ey! Él necesitaba que ella se calmase.

-No quiero ser débil.-soltó re enfocando su vista en sus ojos.

-No lo eres.-dijo con la voz más suave que pudo logara, aunque ella ya estaba cansándolo con toda esa idea de ser débil.

-No pude ni siquiera golpearte una vez.-señaló.

-¿Por qué, en la tierra, querrías pegarme? –Dijo algo molesto.- ¿Por qué siquiera se te ocurrió que sería una gran idea pelear conmigo? ¿Por qué conmigo de todas las personas, Kagome? –soltó su agarre en ella y dio un paso atrás, se estaba enojando más con cada palabra que decía.- ¿Por qué? Yo jamás te devolveré un golpe, ¡jamás! ¿Es que no me crees?

-No es eso, no eres tú…-intentó tranquilizarlo.

-¿Entonces, qué?-exigió.

-No quiero ser una carga para ti.-escupió de golpe.-No quiero que sientas que debes quedarte conmigo solo porque soy débil.

-No estoy contigo por eso, tú eres…-dudó.-mi amiga.

Y luego se quiso patear por haber dicho eso.

Un silencio incómodo se asentó y solo se podía escuchar la duda que había en ellos. La duda que gritaba quién sería capaz de arriesgarse al rechazo y dar el primer paso. ¿Lo haría el chico que luchaba con toda valentía contra los demonios más fuertes, quién había vencido incluso al gran demonio Naraku? ¿O lo haría la chica que viene de otra época? ¿La que no sabía ni manejar un arco en su primer día en el Sengoku y a la que solo se le daba bien curar heridas?

-Inuyasha…

Tenía que ser ella, por supuesto, porque él sabía que jamás encontraría el valor. Ser rechazado por Kagome sería demasiado, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo, no quería arriesgarse a perderla de esa forma, no quería, _no podía_.

-Inuyasha, yo… estuve hablando con Sango.-eso desconcertó al hanyou.-Ella me contó que ella conocía a un demonio. -estaba mintiendo a partir de aquí, pero ella simplemente no podía solo soltarlo. Inuyasha la escuchaba atento, así que siguió.-Y él estaba enamorado de una chica, una humana. Pero ellos no podían estar juntos porque ella era muy débil. Sango dijo que los demonios buscaban que su compañero fuese tan fuerte como ellos, así podrían ser un equipo.

Inuyasha era un tonto despistado, pero podía entender el mensaje fuerte y claro. Sin embargo, todavía estaba el problema de hablar.

-Keh, ese no puede ser un problema para ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, Kagome, te lo he estado diciendo todo el día. –hizo que su voz sonara un poco exasperada, solo por si acaso.

Vio como Kagome comenzaba a sonreír. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la aldea de Kaede, no queriendo que ella viese que él también sonreía. ¿Ella lo quería? ¡Ella lo quería! Demonios, ella casi se lo había dicho, ¡ella quería estar con él! Cielos, quería tanto besarla justo ahora… pero no, sabía que ella no lo iba a empujar a un lado pero… pero no, porque todavía se sentía como estar demasiado expuesto. Todavía se sentía como estar abriendo la puerta al rechazo.

-Inuyasha…

El chico miró sobre su hombro, justo a tiempo para ver a una sonriente Kagome saltar a su espalda.

-Keh, niña, ¡no eres tan liviana como piensas!-dijo sujetando sus piernas.

Kagome no se dejó afectar por las palabras de su hosco hanyou y plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla del chico. Inuyasha se quedó desconcertado. Sintió a Kagome abrazarlo más fuerte con sus brazos y piernas y su aliento caliente cubrió su oreja.

-Vamos a casa, Inuyasha.

 _Casa._

Él ya estaba en casa.

FIN.


End file.
